Coming Home
by Cori573
Summary: Maddy knew it was wrong but she couldn't stay away, she needed her pack and they needed her. What will happen when they reunite after four months. Set after series 2 and after the first four episodes of series 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was tired of missing Maddy so I wrote my own Reunion story. I am Canadian so sorry if some of the words/slang are not accurate...I tired. I don't own Wolfblood, I just really like it. Enjoy! **

Rhydian laid his head back on the pillow; breathing in the familiar scent. When images of Maddy flash through his mind it sent pain to his heart. He never told Shannon or Tom about his frequent visits to the Smith's house, it wasn't something they needed to know. For a few minutes it made him feel like Maddy never left, but soon after came the remembrance; she was in Canada with her family.

Rhydian's mobile buzzed in his pocket. The call display told him it was Mrs. Vaughan. "Hello?"

"Rhydian, where are you?" Her voice asked from the other end.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I am on my way back from Tom's." Rhydian held in a yawn as he rolled over on the bed.

"You know the rules, if you are going to be late you're suppose to let us know."

Rhydian sighed. "I know."

"Get home soon." With that she hung up.

Rhydian dragged himself off the bed, taking one more look around. He touched a picture of Maddy and Shannon that was posted to the wall, looking at the joy on her face. "Come home Maddy." He told her picture.

He always meant to feel better after coming, but he never did. Rhydian ran off in to the dark with a sad heart, stopping at the forest edge to call out in his wolf way. After moments with no answer he turned and made his way home.

…

Maddy pushed the food around her plate, not even wanting to eat. Her parents chatted on about the many things in the new town. She wasn't even sure where they were. "Love, is something wrong with the food?"

Maddy looked at her mum, eyes full of concern. "No." She huffed under her breath, continuing to push the food.

"Aren't you going to eat the food your mother prepared?" Her dad asked.

"I guess." She answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong Maddy?" Her mother reached across the table.

Maddy pulled her hand away. "I want to go home. I miss my school, my friends." She put her fork down and looked to both her parents. "You promised me when we got settled I could talk to them. When is that, a week, a month? It has already been three." Maddy could feel the tears rising.

"Love, it is not safe. We don't know what danger we could be putting them in by contacting them." Her mother's hand still sat in front of her.

"But by not contacting them we don't know what is going on. What if Dr. Whitewood knows about Rhydian, or had hurt Shannon and Tom. Anything could be happening right now."

"Sweetheart," Her father called her attention. "It is safer this way, they are all fine. Just eat your dinner it is getting late."

Maddy didn't like that answer, she went back to pushing food around her plate, thinking of the people left behind.

Maddy tried to get comfortable on the unfamiliar bed, her room smelled old and dusty. Mum said she they would clean it up and make it feel more like home, but there was only one home Maddy wanted. Footsteps approached her room, Maddy turned on her side away from the door and pretended to sleep, keeping her breaths even. The door cracked enough to shine a bit of light, after a few moments of silence it closed again. She heard her parents across the hall. "She is hurting Daniel. I don't like seeing her like this."

"I know, but we agreed this is what would be best."

"Maybe we should let her ring Shannon." Maddy's heart started to beat faster.

"Emma we have already put those kids in enough danger. We don't know what contacting them will cause."

"I can't help but think Maddy has a point, we don't know what is going on there, and maybe they solved the problem."

"Give it some more time and we will find a safe way to get a message to them, Maddy will be fine."

Maddy herd her mothers sigh in defeat, she wasn't going to push any more. The thought made her fast beating heart drop. She waited until her parents were sound asleep before moving, gathering a few things and put them in her rucksack. There was no harm in just finding out if everyone was okay.

She didn't need to sneak, they had been running for awhile and her parents were tired. Once she got outside she headed for the trees. "We can always find our pack." Maddy said aloud to remind herself. "Hang on guys I'm coming."

Maddy didn't need a map to know she wasn't in Canada; they never even got on the cargo ship. She knew she was far from Stoneybridge but it would only take about a week of running to get there.

Maddy set off to get back home. She wasn't kidding herself, as much as she wanted to be home and see her friends again, she knew most of this journey was fueled by her wanting to see Rhydian again. The guy finally asked her out and they had to leave. Her mind was full of the one kiss they shared and the coveted words they spoke out load. Maddy took fast running in to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Again sorry if I get some of the words/ slang wrong. Let me know what you think. **

Tom was waiting for Rhydian as he got to school, when Tom spotted him he jogged over. "Hey mate, where were you last night? Your foster mum rang the house, good thing I was the one to answer. I told her you had just left."

"Thanks Tom. I really needed to go for a run, clear my head." The boys made their way in to the school.

"Thinking about Maddy again?"

Rhydian sighed. "I keep circling the woods hoping to catch a scent."

"No luck?"

"No luck." He echoed Tom's words.

"Don't worry mate, she'll get hold of us soon."

Rhydian stopped walking and faced him. "When is soon Tom? It's been nearly four months and no word."

"I don't know what to tell you, we all miss her. Shan won't even go in to the dark room some days."

Rhydian nodded in agreement. Four months and no word from Maddy, The pack was getting anxious without their alpha.

Most days past like sand and Rhydian found himself in the woods around Maddy's house a lot. Mostly just thinking, other times smelling. It helped fill the whole where she once was.

He found it useless now to check his mobile, hoping she texted. But still he carried it in hand just in case. It was late now; he just rang the Vaughan's to tell them he was on his way. He was halfway there, but he was in no hurry. Looking to the moon he saw it nearly full, he didn't like spending the full moon alone. Once Jana healed, she left again to find her pack. The pack needed their alpha and Rhydian knew all too well what that felt like. She promised to visit but he knew it would not be for a while.

He saw the lights on in the Vaughan house; they must be waiting up for him. The moment he stepped on the property he froze. Scent wafting up in his nose sent his head spinning. It was the scent he had been trying to find for four months, and this time it was nowhere near the house it belonged in. Rhydian dropped down, hand finding the earth; the surrounding area running though his mind's eye, until it settled on one thing, Maddy.

…

Maddy was near Stoneybridge, but she was still a few hours out. She was almost too excited to stop, but she had been running for too long and was tired. She knew she had a limited time before her parents caught up to her, they knew where she was headed anyways. Maddy had gotten use to sleeping on the ground; she left her new home almost a week ago. Her eyes found the moon; it was nearing the end of the monthly cycle. She couldn't wait to spend it with her pack, with Rhydian. Those thoughts accompanied her in her sleep.

The morning sun brought her back, it was nearly ten; she had slept later then she wanted to. After a full week of running as fast as she could, she no longer had the strength to continue it. She would have to walk her human speed the rest of the way; this meant it would take her all day to get to Stoneybridge. Maddy just hopped it did not give her parents the extra time to catch her.

Night fell around her fast; she was making her way through familiar woods now. It wasn't long before she broke in to the familiar opening around her house. Maddy wasn't sure what she thought she would find at home; her parents, maybe Shan or Tom. She smelled them, her parents, but it was faint meaning they haven't been here since they left. She smelled Rhydian the most; it almost overpowered Shannon and Tom's scents, as well as Jana? She smelled Ceri too, and Liam, also some others she wasn't sure of. Maddy search the house, things had been moved, they were all here more than once. Her room was the most touched, ruffled bed sheets and smelling of many different scents. Rhydian and Jana's jumped out t her in equal doses; the thoughts in her mind were not kind. She knew Rhydian loved her and not Jana but why were both scents in her room? Why was Jana at her house, and who else was? Maddy ran out the house to find the one person she needed to see the most she just had to get to him.

The Vaughan's house was not too far from her house, but only if you're a wolf. She had more energy now, jogging through the woods. She noticed Rhydian's scent, it was all through the woods; he was just here. Being only minutes from his house excitement grew in her chest. She stopped in her tracks, arched up and howled load and happily. It only took moments for the familiar howl to answer back. Smile plastered on her face she ran full speed. Maddy was home.

**I really want Maddy back, I don't think she is gone forever but I wish it was sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, sorry if some points get out of character. I wasn't too sure how Maddy and Rhydian would interact as a 'couple'. I don't own Wolfblood. **

Rhydian heard Maddy's call, with pride he called back. It took a moment before he started running. The trees blurred around him s he got closer. Their bodies collided and his hands found her waist, lifting her off the ground and holding her as close as he could. Her smell filled his nose and he smiled in to her hair. Having her close was almost as painful as her not being there, months full of emotions began to bubble over as the tears spilled over his eyes. "I didn't think I was going to ever see you again." He said quietly; still holding her to him even though he had set her on the ground.

"I know, I didn't think I was going to see you either." Rhydian hadn't seen her face but he could hear the sadness in her voice. He pulled back and looked in to her big doe eyes, drinking in all parts of her face. She seemed to be doing the same.

His heart pounded on his ribs as he pulled her in again, keeping her close. He looked over her shoulder in to the empty forest behind, something gnawed at him. "Where are your parents?" Her silence answered him. He pulled back slightly so he could see her face. "They don't know you're here do they?"

She avoided his eyes. "I'm sure they figured it out fast, probably will be here in a few days."

"Maddy." He sighed.

She looked back at him. "I couldn't take it Rhydian. Four months is a long time to be away from your pack, I needed to know you were safe."

"You didn't think ringing us up would have been better than running off?"

He could see tears returning to her eyes. "I tried, mum and dad wouldn't let me. They kept saying it wasn't safe. They took my mobile away and hid there's." She walked closer, wrapping her arms around his middle and putting her head to his chest. "I needed to see you; I had to now you were alright."

Rhydian gave up and held her; they stood there for a long time. He leaned in to kiss the top of her head but then pulled away. "They're expecting me at home."

Maddy laced her fingers in his. "Please don't leave me; if my parents come around I'll never see you again."

Rhydian thought for a long moment, thinking of a plan. He pulled out his mobile and dialed the Vaughan's. "Hey, Tom just rang. I forgot we had to do a project and he is flipping out. I am headed back and I will need to stay the night."

"Alright, ring me again when you get there." Sometimes lying was too easy.

Rhydian hung up and he noticed the smile on Maddy's face. He had one more call to make. "Tom, wait for my foster mum to ring then get Shannon and get to the Smith's fast."

"What's wrong mate is something going on?" Tom sounded worried.

"Maddy is back." With that they hung up. And Rhydian looked back to Maddy. "Let's go home." They didn't let go of each other's hand the whole way back.

…

Maddy could not have been happier walking up to her home hand in hand with Rhydian; with the knowledge of Shannon and Tom making their way over. "Mum and dad won't be far behind, but for tonight we should just enjoy ourselves. Just be glad we can be a pack for at least one night."

This felt more like a dream then reality, Maddy was sat on her soft leaning against Rhydian; feeling the steady beats of his heart. The warmth he gave off was the feeling of home she had missed so much. The silence was peaceful but soon enough they would have to talk, a lot can happen in four months and the scent of others in her home reminded her of it. She tried to think of the words she wanted to say, what she wanted to ask; nothing came to mind but one thing. "I love you." She said snuggling in closer.

Rhydian gave a slight chuckle but tightened his grip. "I love you too."

Maddy pulled out of the embrace to face him, she leaned in closer, waiting. Rhydian responded immediately, gently pressing his lips to hers'. The first jolt of electricity rushed through her, followed shortly by the fire. A loud knock on the door sent them flying apart. Rhydian laughed. Maddy jumped up fast and pulled the front door open. Shannon and Tom waited on the other side for her. Without words the three ran in to a hug. She took both their hands and pulled them in.

"You're back!" Tom belted out, everyone burst in to laughter followed by more hugs.

"I couldn't be without you guys anymore." Maddy felt the tears again, but she smiled trough them. "Tell me everything that happened."

Shannon was the first to speak. "Well…"

A few hours later everyone was sprawled about the floor, after hours of talking it had gotten late. Shannon and Tom needed to be home in the morning for school. Too scared to leave everyone was sleeping close by on the floor, within reach of Maddy. "Mads?" Rhydian's voice found her. She rolled over so she as on her stomach.

She pushed herself up a bit so she could see him, lying on his side. "What?" She whispered to him.

"Now that Dr. Whitewood is no threat do you think you can stay?" She heard the desperation in his voice.

"I hope so, this is their home. They didn't want to leave any more than I did, but they had their family, nothing was pulling them back here." She slid closer so she could hold his hand. "I don't know if I could leave again."

Rhydian used her hand to pull her over to him. "I won't let you go again." Maddy smiled at him and moved in so they were lying next to one another. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a breath. "Good night Maddy."

"Good night Rhydian." She said with a smile in her voice. She wished she could stay like this forever, just lying in Rhydian's arms.

**Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think, or if I get things wrong. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the nice reviews. Again I don't own Wolfblood, but you knew that. :P**

Shannon's alarm sound off early in the morning, she had set it for four am. It gave Tom and her enough time to get home before their parents would notice. Looking around the room she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Tom, limbs stretched out in all directions and mouth opened wide. When her eyes found Maddy she smiled, her best friend was coiled around Rhydian, head on his chest. The two looked peaceful and after four months of being apart they deserved it. Shannon crawled closer to Tom attempting to wake him. "Tom?" She whispered sharply. She began shaking his shoulder. "Tom." She said again.

It was Maddy she woke. Head lifting off Rhydian, sleepy eyes looking at her. "What time is it?"

"About four." She whispered back.

Maddy sat up but Shannon noticed she kept one hand on Rhydian, she probably didn't think this was real yet. "Are you guys leaving?" She sounded sad.

"Yeah," She started shaking Tom again. "We need to get home before our parents find us missing." Tom wasn't moving. "I'm glad your back, if you have to leave again please come find us." Shannon kept her eyes on Tom.

"I promise." Maddy said, than her hand shot out smacking Tom in the chest. He jolted up so fast, looking around in confusion. Shannon couldn't keep her laughter in, Maddy join her.

The sound woke Rhydian, blinking hard to shake the sleep away. "What is going on?" He asked looking around.

Shannon tried hard to stop laughing. "Maddy smacked Tom awake."

Rhydian smiled, he lay back down. "You'll cover for me with Mr. Jeffries?" He asked while yawning.

"Of course." Shannon said softly as she aided Tom to his feet. "Let us know what happens." She said pulling him to the door. "See yea later." She called out over her shoulder. As Shannon closed the door she saw Maddy lay back down next to Rhydian, enjoying the sleep before her parents got there.

As they talked last night Maddy was sure her parents would arrive by morning meaning by the time school started Maddy would be getting in trouble by her parents. Rhydian wasn't going to leave her side until they sorted it all out. Shannon was worried they might not get to say good bye but her priority for the moment was to get her and a sleepy Tom back to their homes. With a heavy heart Shannon mounted the bike and rode away from her friends' house.

Shannon had successfully made it home before her parents woke up. She was meeting Tom in front of the school before first bell. They weren't really sure how to cover for Rhydian.

They walked in to the usual mess of students scattered about the room. Jimi and his group were huddled round a game and the K's were chatting loudly among themselves. Mr. Jeffries walked in to class and called for attention. Shannon and Tom hurried off to their seats. Jeffries looked around and sighed. "Right, has anyone seen Rhydian?" His eyes slightly glanced over at the two, but after Shannon's comment the last time he asked, he didn't dare.

Tom cleared his throat. "Rhydian…um…"

"Rhydian forgot his books at home, he went to get them; should be back soon." Shannon finished for him. Shannon breathed a sigh of relief when he accepted it and started class; she just hoped Maddy and Rhydian were doing okay.

…

"Maddy Smith!" The extra shrill at the end of her mother's voice made her cringe. She and Rydian were sat at the table waiting for them. Turning around they saw the Smith's standing in the door, huffing; anger filled their faces.

Maddy dared make eye contact with them. "Hi mum." She said in an unsure voice.

"Hi, that is all you have to say?" She walked closer, wolf in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up and find your child gone?"

Maddy tilted her head down so her hair made curtains in front of her face. "You knew where I was going." She mumbled.

"That is not the point!"

"Maybe it would be best if you left Rhydian." Daniel called out more calm then his wife, but tone still dangerous.

Rhydian looked him in the eyes. "No sir, I think I need to stay. This concerns me as well."

"This is a family matter." Daniel said through gritted teeth.

"He staying dad." Maddy looked to her parents. "This is pack business."

"We have come to collect our run away daughter, in no way is this pack business." Her mother crossed her arms.

"But mum," Maddy began.

Her mother crossed the room fast followed by her dad. Maddy stood up took meet them, all on the edge of wolfing out. Rhydian came between them. "Everyone just, calm down." He said arms stretched out.

"Clear off Rhydian!" Daniel snapped at him.

That was enough for Maddy she pulled Rhydian behind her. "Will you just listen to me for one minute?" The tone in Maddy's voice seemed to send the wolf away in her parents, as angry as they were, they were still her parents.

Eyes reverting back to normal, the Smith's took a step backward. Silence took the room as each member attempted to calm down. Maddy felt Rhydian's hands on the sides of her arms; she backed up so her back found his chest. "Dr. Whitewood is gone." She said in a normal tone.

Both her parents' heads snapped up. "What?" Her mother asked.

"Dacia offered her a job at Segolia, she has to keep the secret now." Rhydian added.

The smith's took a moment, taking in the new information. Daniel looked over at the way Maddy was standing with Rhydian, he didn't look pleased. "Alright, maybe it would be best if we sat down and talked about it." He looked over at Maddy again. "As a pack."

Maddy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad he included Rhydian. They made their way back to the kitchen table to talk about the new information, and Maddy's new punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought Maddy and Shannon needed a chapter so here it is. I don't own Wolfblood. **

Maddy lay on her bed arms crossed, she was waiting for Shannon to come around. As punishment for running away Maddy was grounded, her friends could visit but it would have to be at home with her parents; she felt like she was back in primary school. They could stay at home but no one was to know they were back in Stoneybridge, not until her parents knew they were safe.

The familiar feeling of home, made Maddy more happy then she had been in months. Rhydian was allowed over but only for a few hours after school, her mum and dad had not gotten use to the idea of their daughter having a boyfriend. Maddy hated that her parents weren't ready to accept them, she love Rhydian and that wasn't going to change just by keeping them apart.

A soft knock on the door made Maddy sit up. "Come in Shan." The red head appeared from behind the door, face full of smiles.

Shannon came and sat on the edge of her bed. "How you holding up?" She said sympathetic; hand reaching over to grab Maddy's.

"I'm going stir crazy." Maddy said in frustration. "They won't even let me leave the house. I can't even go in to the yard."

Shannon shifted on the bed. "Well at least they gave you your mobile back, you can talk to us."

"I would give up my mobile if I could just go for a run."

"Have you tried asking them? I am sure they wouldn't mind."

"Yea, but it would be chaperoned. I can't enjoy myself with them around telling me what to do." Maddy knew she was being unreasonable, but she had never been in this much trouble before. She was not use to not being able to do something as simple as going out in to the yard. "I feel like I have some kind of terminal illness and I can't leave my room or I'll infect others." Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I can persuade them in to letting you outside; we can go for a walk." The hope in Shannon's voice made her smile.

She leaned in closer. "Let's go ask." Both girls bolted from the bed and ran down the stairs. They made their way to the living room where Maddy's parents were.

Maddy was laughing the whole way down the stairs, it was the most fun she had had in the few days she had been back. "What is up with you two? You sound like a herd of elephants." Her mother half laughed.

"Maddy and I were hoping you would let us in to the yard to burn off some energy. You know just the two of us."

The look on her parents face told her it was not going to happen. "We promise we will stay in the yard, you can see us from the window."

Her dad leaned one arm over the back of the sofa, turning to see them. "I don't see why not, just as long as we can see you."

A smile broke on Maddy's face; she ran over to both her parents and hugged them. "Thank you!" With that her and Shannon took off in to the yard running fast, smiling wide.

Shannon caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tag ,you're it!" Then she ran off in the opposite direction.

Now Maddy really felt like she was in primary school, but she didn't care. They both ran until Shannon was so out of breath they had to stop. Lying on the grassy hill, side by side they began to laugh. Maddy reached over looped her arm through Shannon's. "This is why you're my best mate. If it were Tom or Rhydian, my parents would have never agreed."

"Well I understand why they wouldn't let you with Rhydian, they're probably too afraid you would be out here snogging him."

Maddy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure dad would explode if he even thought it." She looked back at the stars; she loved looking at them from this spot because you could see so many.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I am glad as well. I never want to leave you guys again." Maddy tilted her head so it touched Shannon's. "I have always thought of you more as a sister then a mate, just wanted to tell you that."

"Me as well." Shannon confirmed with a smile.

"Girls?" Emma called to them. "Come on in now, it is time for dinner." Both girls shoved off the ground and made their way back to the house. There was no place like home.

**First off I am sure I have used the words 'tone' and 'familiar' way too many times in the five chapters. Second, I know since Rhydian came in to Maddy's life they have gotten in to so much trouble and they are concerned but it bugs me how badly they treat him sometimes. Lastly I don't think Maddy will be back in the season until the second last or very last episode, what ever 'threat' they face this season I feel is going to some how tie in with her. I hope I'm wrong because I want her back now. Anyone have any other theories? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter six. I don't own Wolfblood. **

Rhydian ran all the way to Maddy's, he scooped up a hand full of pebbles from the ground. He threw a few at Maddy's window, after a moment of no answer he threw a few more. He was getting really anxious. "Maddy." He whispered, and then tossed a few more pebbles. "Mads?" He called as loud as he dared. He sighed in relief when the curtains parted and Maddy stood there rubbing her eyes. When their eyes met Rhydian nodded his head, telling her to come outside.

Maddy met him near the edge of the property; she was wrapped in a jumper looking half asleep. He smiled wide when she saw her but she looked angry. "Are you mad? If my parents find you out here they will skin you alive." She stopped a few feet from him.

Rhydian walked closer to her. "Sorry, I had this dream where I came around in the morning but you weren't here. Everything was gone and I didn't know where to find you." He didn't mean for it to come out sounding so desperate. "I needed to make sure you were alright."

Maddy smiled at him. "I wouldn't leave you without telling you."

"They might not give you a choice."

Maddy held out her hand to him, as he took it she squeezed hard. "See I'm right here, and I'll be here when you come round in the morning for school."

Rhydian smiled. Maddy's parents finally agreed it was time for her to go back to school, they even said Rhydian could catch a ride with them. The official story was an ill relative, who was better now. "Alright, I guess I believe you."

Maddy smacked him in the arm. "And why wouldn't you?" Rhydian just laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll see you in the morning, now get out of here before mum and dad find you and decide to ground me again." Rhydian kissed the top of her head, they slowly stepped apart letting their hands be the last things touching. Reluctantly they let go, Rhydian watched her enter the house before he turned to the woods.

Back at the Vaughan's Rhydian slipped through the back door, unfortunately for him, his foster mum was waiting for him. "Where have you been?" She looked really crossed.

"I got restless, just went for a jog." He tried to play it off.

"You went around Maddy's didn't you?" She wasn't buying his story.

Rhydian hung his head. "I just wanted to see her."

"And what do the Smith's think about that?"

Rhydian leaned back on the counter. "They don't know." The disappointing look on her face was enough of an answer. "They don't let us see one another, I only get to see her for a few hours every few days, and they are always there."

"Rhydian, they are her parents. They have every right to keep you two apart, and if you keep sneaking off to see her I'll start agreeing with them. Just remember you have two boys looking to you, get yourself together. No more sneaking off to see Maddy."

Rhydian sighed, he knew she was right. "Alright, I promise I won't do it again."

"Good, now get to bed."

….

Maddy put on the familiar uniform, she was excited to hang with her mates away from her parents. Her mother walked in the room. "Right, I figured it was time to set some ground rules."

Maddy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mum I'm going to see my mates and go to class, not going to a party."

"Just listen. You go to class, nowhere else. If I get a call from Mr. Jeffries saying you weren't in class you will be in loads of trouble."

"Yes mum."

"And we expect you to come home right after school."

"Yes mum." Maddy grabbed her bag off the bed and headed down stairs for breakfast with her mum.

Rhydain showed up not to long after they finished. "Rhydian," Her father called out to him. "You getting along okay these days?"

Maddy noticed he looked a bit nervous. "Yes sir. Everyone is excited that Maddy is coming back today." He gave a slight smile.

"And I am sure Maddy is excited to be back as well." Maddy nodded in agreement.

"Well we better get going, don't want you being late on your first day back." Emma said grabbing her keys.

Nothing had changed at school, Maddy's mum had dropped them off just in time for everyone to see her before the bell rang. As her mum drove off Rhydian laced his fingers with her's. They didn't get much chance these days to be a couple especially with her parents around, they wouldn't get much chance at school either. Maddy smiled as she walked closer to the school hand in hand with Rhydian, Shannon was first to spot them, sending her and Tom rushing over. "You're back!" Shannon smiled.

"Course, I told you guys I would be back today."

"Yea but it is just a relief to finally see you here." Tom added.

The four friends made their way in to the class; everyone seemed to stop what they were doing as they entered. Everyone seemed shocked for a moment; Maddy noticed Katrina eyes look at her and Rhydain's hands; she smiled and whispered something to Kara. In a moment all the K's called out. "Rhydian's got a girlfriend, Rhydian's got a girlfriend." The class joined in.

"Oh stuff it." Maddy called back trying not to smile. She took her seat next to Rhydian, Shannon and Tom in front.

Mr. Jeffries came in the class. He looked about the class like he usually did, his eyes settled on Maddy. "Maddy, welcome back. Hope all is well with your aunt."

"Yes sir." She answered.

"Good to hear, right now today…" Mr. Jeffries started that day.

**I am sure I must now add 'smile' and 'Come around' to my list of over used words. And Wolf200, wow I never noticed that before, I hope you're right; I'll be counting down the episodes. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I was trying to do one chapter a day but I got impatient, here is chapter 7. I don't own Wolfblood. **

By lunch Maddy was restless, tapping her fork against her tray instead of eating the Mac and Cheese. Tom was the first to notice. "Are you going to eat that? Because if not I don't mind taking it off your hands." Not noticing the joking way he said it she slide it his way.

Shannon and Tom looked at on another then at Rhydian, who was sat next to Maddy. "Mads, what's the matter?" She asked.

Maddy looked up from the now empty table in front of her. "Nothing, just forgot how much sitting was involved in school."

Rhydian nudged her from the side. "We can go for a run if you want; there is still a half hour left."

Maddy sighed. "My parents want me to stay in school, not skipping."

"You would be skipping lunch." Shannon leaned in closer. "Besides they wouldn't want you wolfing out here at school."

Maddy looked uneasy. "I guess." She said shifting inn her seat.

Rhydian clapped his hands together. "Great it is settled, let's go." She could hear the excitement in his voice and she couldn't help but let a small smile creep on her lips.

Shannon and Tom followed them outside; when they got to the pitch they stopped. "We'll cover for you if Jeffries comes asking." Shannon told her.

"Don't worry Shan we should be back before the bell." Rhydian reassured her.

Rhydian took off running, only stopping momentarily to see if Maddy was following. She was walking toward him at a quick pace, but as soon as she gain some speed from the slight slope of the ground she started running. She breezed past Rhydian but he followed fast, once the trees hit she began to laugh. Hearing the wind whip past her and feeling the unevenness of the forest floor under her feet. She was slightly aware of the snapping of branches under her toes, and the running of the river far off to the left. Her wolf was coming back to her after a week of it being bottled up. She knew Rhydian was steps behind her, letting her take the lead; she slowed her footing enough for him to move next to her, so they could run together.

When they reached the usual end point she stopped, letting her hands rest on the rough bark. Rhydian's hand lightly brushed her back before settling on the tree as well. "What a rush." She said smiling at him. Everything around her was almost as vivid as when she used Eolas. Maddy turned so her back was pressed against the tree, both of them panting.

"Right, I hate to spoil the fun but if you don't want to be late we best leave now." Maddy wanted so bad just to say forget it but she knew they needed to go back, she nodded taking Rhydian's hand and dashing off in to the direction of the school.

As they reached the school grounds the bell sounded, Miss. Parrish was corralling the students back to class; she turned and spotted Maddy and Rhydian. "Oy, you two! Bell rang, time for class." They began jogging over to the doors she was standing at. "Seriously you guys, you can have your fun after school ends. Get going before you get detention." They didn't argue, they just made their way to class.

Shannon and Tom sat at their seats taking notes from the front. Maddy and Rhydian slipped in to their seats behind them. Shannon waited for a whole minute before turning around. "So," She whispered. "How was it?"

Maddy couldn't contain her joy. "Amazing." She quickly dipped her head so her hair would cover her face as the teacher looked her way. Shannon turned back her way when the teacher moved to a different row. "I wish you could have felt what I did." Shannon smiled at her before turning back.

The teacher returned to the front and bean talking about the notes they were just taking. Maddy glanced out of the corner of her eye at Rhydian, who seemed intent on listening to the lesion. She slowly reached her hand forward and laced it with his; his calm expression gain a bit of a smile as they sat there. Rhydian began running his thumb up and down hers which only made her smile more. "Thank you." She whispered so low only a wolf could hear it. The smile that broke on his face for a moment before disappearing again was the only answer she needed.

Maddy burst in to the dark room right after final bell, she was just itching to get her hands on a camera. "You better hurry; your mum will be in the parking lot by now." Rhydian reminded her as he stood in the door frame.

She selected a camera from the shelf. "I'm coming." She slung the strap around her shoulder and followed him out.

He was right her mum's car was waiting for them as soon as they walked out the doors. "I'll catch you later." Rhydian said backing off in the direction of the woods.

Maddy grabbed his arm. "No, come around mine for a bit. I promise they won't mind." Rhydian was hesitant, he was part of the pack but he didn't want to over stay his welcome. "Were having hog tonight." She said in an inviting voice. That was all he needed to hear, letting her lead him to the car.

As soon as they got in Emma put the car in drive. "How was your first day back?"

"It was like I never left."

Her mum seemed pleased by this. "I see you brought your camera." She said eyeing it in the rear mirror.

"Yeah, Rhydian and I were going to take some shots before dinner." Rhydian gave her a slight glance but didn't say anything.

"What a lovely idea." Emma didn't know it but she basically just gave them permission to go outside while she was still grounded. Maddy suppressed a smile, turning to the window watching the as town pass them.

**Kinda short, also kinda lame but I promise the next one is better, I'll post it tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you were expecting something good, I kind of jut skipped some bits, I'll leave it up to your imagination. I don't own Wolfblood. **

Rhydian grabbed his rucksack and ran for the door; he would have to run to school to make it on time. "Rhydian?" A voice sounded behind him, he spun to see Mrs. Vaughan walking in to the room with a mug in hand.

He stopped for a moment trying to be polite. "Yes?" He tried to keep the impatience from his voice.

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time at Maddy's." He nodded slowly, not sure where this conversation was headed. Before Maddy left Mrs. Vaughan thought they were dating, even though it is true now he didn't see the connection to the conversation. "I have also noticed you never bring her around here."

Rhydian was taken back for a moment, he never once thought to bring Maddy around the Vaughan's; it was just easier being at her house where they could be wolves. "Uh, yeah. I thought with all the kids running around here already you didn't need me to add to that." He didn't mean it to come out the way it did, he meant brining Maddy around meant another kid in the way but Mrs. Vaughan seemed to think he meant that Rhydian was in the way.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, pausing to think. "Well I would love it if you invited her round for dinner tonight."

"Dinner, tonight?" He spaced it out trying to make sure he heard her right.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have an actual conversation with her. You spend so much time at the Smith's it is only right to invite her over here." The way she was saying it, it was not much of a choice.

"Yeah, alright. I'll tell her to come around for dinner." He seemed unsure but the smile that broke on her face told him it was the right thing to do. Once out the door he paused, leaning against the wall. "Right, this should be interesting." Rhydian took off in the direction of the school, hoping he could get there before the bell.

Rhydian found Maddy in the darkroom at lunch; the teachers had been so uptight today he couldn't even get a word in without getting yelled at. She sat at the computer clicking through the pictures they had taken the other day in the woods outside her house. She happily printed a few off, admiring her work. Rhydian noticed the one on top was of him, the sun shining bright behind him, outlining his silhouette. He was turned sideways and sitting on the ground, back against an oak tree. He wasn't looking at the camera in the picture but he was laughing. Rhydian walked over and picked it up. "You like it?" Maddy asked noticing the one he lifted. "I think it is my favorite."

"Yeah, it is a nice shot." Rhydian wasn't one to admire pictures of himself. "Um, listen. I ran in to Mrs. Vaughan on my way out the door today." He looked at his shoes, more nervous than her thought he would be. "She had invited you for dinner tonight."

Maddy looked back from the computer. "Really?" He couldn't tell if she sounded more shocked or confused.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go, I can tell her you have previous plans." Rhydian wouldn't make eye contact with her, he was too afraid she would say no.

"Yeah, alright."

Rhydian's head snapped up. "What?"

"I said I will go. Dinner with the vegetarians sounds fun." He knew dinner with vegetarians was not fun but she was making the effort for him.

"Right, good, I'll ring her now and tell her you said yes." Rhydian left her to her photos, still in shock. He didn't doubt she would say yes because Maddy was kind but she seemed to actually want to go. This was going to be one interesting night.

Rhydian waited for Maddy half way between their houses, he wanted to walk her the whole way but she insisted. He didn't need Eolas to know she was coming, her scent was so familiar to him now he could tell it was her from a mile away; it also helped the wind was blowing in the right direction. When she finally came in to view he stopped for a moment, she was dressed half formal and half the usual Maddy way. He noticed her nervously tuck some hair away. "I didn't know what to wear." She stated.

"You look great." Rhydian told her trying to find his voice again.

She gave him a serious look. "You're just saying that."

He stepped closer to her. "No, you do look really nice. Don't worry Mads it is one dinner with a bunch of humans." He tried to make it seem like no big deal, which to him it wasn't; the only difference was Maddy was there.

"Yeah, a bunch of humans that happen to be your family." She said in a snarky way.

"My pack is my family, the Vaughan's are nice but I know who is more important." Maddy's eyes looked to him; this seemed to make her feel better.

She walked over to him and smacked his arm in passing. "You better not talk like that around them or you will be sleeping in the forest."

Rhydian gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah I guess you're right about that."

"We better get there, don't want to be late." She said taking the lead. Rhydian stepped up so he kept pace with her. He watched her from the side, the shirt she was wearing was one she wore often but it was cover by a jacket; she also had on some standard jeans. Rhydian moved his arm so it rested over her shoulder, brining her slightly closer. He hoped the night would go smoothly for her.

Rhydian held the door open for Maddy as they stepped inside, trying to be a gentleman. "We're here." He called out; they were instantly greeted by his two foster brothers, who only stopped because they were in the way. Joe made it out the door but Rhydian was able to grab Ollie by his collar. "Oy, don't you have manners? Say hi."

Ollie looked at Rhydian then Maddy. "Hi." He said then broke free of Rhydian's hold running after Joe.

Rhydian just shook his head. Mrs. Vaughan emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "Hello Maddy, good to see you." She looked around the room then back at them. "Where are Joe and Ollie?"

Rhydian was helping Maddy remove her jacket. "They ran out the door. I think they are going to play football."

She sighed. "Those boys. Dinner should be ready soon."

"I was going to show Maddy something in my room." He said hopeful.

Mrs. Vaughan gave him a look. "Keep the door open." She started walking away. "All the way." She called over her shoulder.

Maddy used her hand to cover a laugh; Rhydian placed a hand on her lower back guiding her to his room.

He had made sure to tidy up before showing it to her; Maddy looked about the room, mostly looking at the art. She had only been here a few times and each time the pictures changed, most of them drawings, some photos that he or the others took. Rhydian didn't believe in decorating much, all of his rooms were always temporary and it was just more stuff to take down. "What is it you wanted to show me?" She asked while touching one of the many wolf drawings.

"Nothing, I just thought the less time we spend in an awkward situation the better." He was leaning against the dresser just watching her study the walls.

She had moved on to another set of drawings. "I have been to dinners at Shannon's before, they were never that bad."

"Have you ever been to one at a boyfriend's house?"

Maddy looked back at him, it was not secret they were dating but they usually never used the words boyfriend and, girlfriend; not unless it was others talking about them. "No. Never at a boyfriend's house." Rhydian knew this was the technical term for their relationship, but to him it always felt more than that and he was sure Maddy thought the same. It was just something they never spoke of out loud, no need to freak out the adults. "I like this one." She brought his attention back to the wall, she was pointing at one he drew the night after the eclipse; it was of him, Maddy, and Jana in wolf form.

He walked up to reexamine his work. "I loved the feeling of that night, the three of us running like a real pack." He spoke with his mind in the past, as much as they tried to get out of the Den the full moon; it was safer for them in it.

"Yeah, I miss it." They let the words hang in the air.

"Rhydian, Maddy, dinner." Mrs. Vaughan called up to them.

Rhydian grabbed Maddy's hand. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." She sighed, they walked off to join the others for dinner.

**I'm trying to make one of the new chapters interesting, and I'm working on bringing back Jana, not sure how though. I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this and thanks for your nice comments. I'll try to make it better for you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I posted this so late, I forgot. Anyways, enjoy. I don't own Wolfblood. **

Mr, and Mrs. Vaughan sat at either end of the table, Ollie and Joe sat on one side, leaving the other for Maddy and Rhydian. Just one look at the food made Maddy's stomach shrink, there were things that looked like meat but she knew better; lucky for her there was a roast waiting in her fridge for her at home, the thought made her stomach growl. The Vaughan's were like Shannon's family, they passed food around in a circle so everyone had some; no one started eating until everything was served, if you needed more you had to ask them to pass it to you. She was okay with this, years of practice with her friend's families. Mr. Vaughan was the last to receive the mush they called food, the smell did not match the look of it. "It is tofu." Rhydian wolf whispered to her. The taste was just as deceiving as the smell, for a meat substitute it tasted nothing like it, now she understood why Rhydian was always around hers for dinner. She ate it anyways; it was the best thing to do in situations like this.

"So Maddy," Mr. Vaughan called over to her. "What are you interested in?"

Out of the few times Maddy has interacted with Rhydian's foster family, Mr. Vaughan was almost never there; she was never sure how to act around him. "My mates and I run the photography club." She said moving the veggies around her plate. "And I like running." She saw Rhydian trying not to smile, it was their inside joke about being wolves; always looking to run around the woods.

"Really?" He said in response. "Rhydian you're in the photography club as well, right?"

"Yeah, once you start hanging around people with cameras you just kinda pick up the habit."

"Were like a cult." Maddy said as a joke, she got a few chuckles from the adults.

"Really?" Ollie asked excitedly.

"She is kidding." Rhydian said as if it were obvious, Ollie's face fell.

"Are you guys dating?" Joe asked out of nowhere.

Maddy didn't know how to respond. "You're not her type." Rhydian deflected.

"Enough." Mrs. Vaughan said. "We don't ask those kinds of questions Joe, we respect each other's privacy." Joe made face but then went back to his food.

"Do you like football?" Ollie asked her.

"Um, I don't mind it." She said before taking another bite.

"Rhydian is good at it." Joe added.

"I know, I went to the only game he played last year." She was surprised to see she had almost cleared her plate. The Vaughan's went on to talk about the many things they were interested in, even Rhydian joined in on the conversation, he looked very at home.

"They liked you." Rhydian told her on the way back to her place, they were walking hand in hand as slow as they dared; her parents were expecting her.

She gave a slight laugh. "I'm glad. I like your foster brothers, they are lively."

"Yeah, good thing for me they take most of the attention so the Vaughan's leave me be most days." He seemed happy about this but Maddy wasn't sure. He noticed the look she was giving him. "Less attention from the humans is what I need." He reassured her.

"Mum and dad are warming up to the idea of us." She said lifting their joined hands. "I might even get off grounding soon, maybe then we can go on a real date." Rhydian asked Maddy out right before they left; since she has been back she has been grounded the whole time, only allowed out for school.

"I think that is a great idea."

Maddy knew her house was getting closer so she stopped. "Full moon is coming." She said looking up at the almost round form. "Two days I'm guessing."

"Think your parents will let me around for it?"

She gave him a look. "As mad as they are, they wouldn't be irresponsible." Maddy turned so she was in front of him. "We should probably say good night now, if you're lucky I'll bring you roast for lunch tomorrow." She said giving a sly smile. Pushing up on her toes she wrapped her arms around Rhydian's neck and pressed her lips gently to his. It didn't take long for the fire to spread through her body, Rhydian must have felt it took because his arms reached around her middle and pulled her as close as he could. Maddy knew they were going too far when he back her in to a tree, but she didn't care. His arms moved downward lifting her off the ground, she giggled with excitement. His lips moved to her neck trailing a line of fire in its wake. The sound of her mobile going off make them jump, Rhydian set her back on the uneven ground; she tried to catch her breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Maddy where are you?" Emma asked from the other end.

"I'll be home in a minute."

She must not have hid her deep breathing well enough. "Are you okay? You're breathing heavily."

Maddy shut her eyes to think fast. "Yeah, we left the Vaughan's a bit late; I was just running to get home on time."

"You didn't have to run love, just give us a ring next time so we know that."

She sounded so concerned Maddy felt bad for lying. "I didn't even think of that." She continued to lie. "I'll see you in a few minutes." With that she hung up. She waited a minute before bursting out laughing. "That was way too close."

Rhydian nodded, his face was flushed. "I think I better go now." He seemed unsure, but he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Maddy gave his arm a slight squeeze then jogged off I the direction of her house.

Her mum and dad sat at the table waiting for her when she got in. A plate full of roast was sitting I her usual seat. She rushed over to it and took the biggest bite she could, thankful for the first time that they always had meat in the house. Maddy heard her mother chuckle at the sight; she just took another mouth full. Her parents were sitting down with a mug in front of each of them. "So what did you and Rhydian get up to tonight?" Her father asked, the remembrance of a few minutes ago made her cheeks heat.

She looked down at her plate, trying to conceal her face. "We played football with his foster brothers." She responded mouth full.

"Are they nice?" Emma asked.

"A little loud but they seem to like Rhydian which is good." She said with a shrug.

"He knows the full moon is in a few days right?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, he knows. He will be here." She paused looking at them. "If it is okay with you."

Her parents looked at each other then back at Maddy confused. "Of course, where else would he go?"

"I don't know, but it is not like you guys have been entirely inviting lately." She said taking more roast.

"It is you were not impressed with lately, not Rhydian. And it is not our fault you always seem to get in to trouble with him; it was never like that before he showed up in your life." Her mother tried to explain.

"It is not his fault, we don't go asking for trouble. Look at it his way mum, were his pack and you're always turning on him."

They seemed taken aback by this. "Love, that is not what we are trying to do. We just want to keep you safe. You are our daughter it is what we are suppose to do."

"Well just don't go blaming him the whole time; he has made a few mistakes but so have I. We just try and fix them but sometimes it just gets worse."

"We promise to try and see it from both sides, but you are our cub and were going to protect you first."

"I'm not a cub!" She stood as she said it. "I'm a wolf, and I'm with Rhydian now so you better start treating him right." She pulled out her chair and made her way to her room; as much as she tried to sound more adult she couldn't help but think they way she just said that was child like. Now in her room she lay on her bed. "When are you going to learn Maddy?" She asked herself out loud. She sat up in a huff and began getting ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I had a long day and forgot. It is also a bit short but it is what I am using a filler chapter, the next one is way longer and better. Enjoy! I don't own Wolfblood. **

Rhydian pulled some clothes out of his drawer and placed them on the bed, his rucksack waiting just inches from it. A soft knock on the door frame made him turn, Mrs. Vaughan stood there looking at him. "What are you doing?" She said taking a step in to the room.

Rhydian turned to face her. "Packing, I told you guys the other day Maddy is having a movie sleep over night at her place." It was one of the many go to excuses they use for full moon nights.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought that was next week. Remember I told you that we have to go away? Well it is tonight and tomorrow night, we need you to watch the boys."

A jolt ran though his spine. "But we already made the plans." He pleaded, knowing it wouldn't work but he gave it a shot.

She crossed her arms. "Sorry Rhydian but you can do it another night."

Rhydian knew better than to argue but he couldn't help but know he was officially screwed. He stood there for a minute trying to think. "What if they came around here? I am sure the boys would love a movie night."

The hope in his eyes made Mrs. Vaughan frown. "I'm not sure about that."

Rhydian stepped forward. "Please, Shannon and Tom will be there as well. I promise nothing scary."

He knew he won when she let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but you all have to stay in the living room, no sneaking off to be on your own. I will ask the boys."

Rhydian smiled a real smile, relieved that he got her to agree. His victory was short lived when he remembered that the Smith's wanted them safe in the den by moon rise. He grabbed his rucksack and ran out the door.

It didn't take him long to get to the Smith's, but when he got there panic filled his heart. They were all enjoying breakfast, and Daniel was the first to spot him at the door. "Rhydian, good morning." He took a drink from his mug. "All ready for tonight?" The look on his face must have gave it away because he immediately followed with. "What is the matter?" This gain his looked from both Emma and Maddy.

"The Vaughan's are going out of town for two days, I am meant to watch the boys." He watched all their faces drop in realization of the words. "They agreed to let e have Maddy, Shannon, and Tom over for a movie night." He shifted his footing. "I was hoping they could cover for us during the change, moon rise it close to their bed time."

"I am not sure about this." Daniel said.

"I understand if you want Maddy here, I just thought it would be safer if we could watch out for one another. I would have asked you guys too if I thought you felt comfortable." He looked at each of them. "I know there is no way I can be here for the change without the boys noticing."

Maddy looked at her parents, they seemed to hearing something unspoken. "I don't like the idea." Daniel said looking at his daughter. "But you are part of our pack, and we need to look out for one another." Daniel got up and went to the other room; they could hear him rummaging through something.

"We can't join you." Emma said flatly. "As safe as it would be for you to be out there together, four would just draw too much attention." Rhydian nodded, trying not to smile knowing that Maddy is allowed to join him.

Daniel returned holding a map of the area; the other helped him push away the plates so he could place it on the table. "Right, so here is your house." His finger landed on the Vaughan's property. "The safest area would be, here." He made a large circle. "If you stay in this area you should be fine." He looked pointedly at Maddy. "Do not leave this area." They both nodded in understanding.

"Give us a ring in the morning when you shift back." Emma added.

Rhydian could not believe his ears; they were actually agreeing to let them run free on the full moon. This is what he and Maddy dream of every full moon, right now he was thankful for the Vaughan's leaving. Of course they still had to get Shannon and Tom to agree, and fool his foster brothers.

Over the next half hour they went through the plan as specific as they could, repeating it over and over to the Smith's until they were confident enough that they could handle it. The run to school was as exciting as ever, but it was the dread of hoping Shannon and Tom would be able to help that made them not enjoy it as much. "We need to find them right away." Maddy told him as they entered school grounds. Rhydian nodded and let her lead the way, it didn't take long to find them; they were in the dark room hanging out before class starts. Rhydian couldn't help but notice how close they were sitting, he knew they pretended to date for a bit but sometimes he wondered how real it was.

"You want us to what?" Tom asked while Maddy squished in on the left.

"Come around mine for a movie sleep over tonight." Rhydian said while standing in front of them.

"Isn't tonight," Shannon leaned in. "You know what." The door to the dark room was shut he wasn't sure why she was leaning in like that.

"Yeah, I got stuck watching my foster brothers. We need someone to cover for us during the change."

"I don't see why not." Shannon said so casually while sitting back.

"You will?" Maddy asked also surprised from the other end.

"Yeah, what are mates for?" Tom added putting one arm around Maddy's shoulders and the other round Shannon's. "What time should we be over?"

Rhydian was still shocked from it working out in their favour. "Five good, it gives us time to hang before we head out."

The nodded in agreement. Rhydian looked t Maddy both beaming now, this was going to be one fun night.

**This is the longest story I have ever had going on fanfic, I usually stop by now because I got bored. So thanks again for everyone who reads/ comments, it keeps me going. I am going to do more of them at school and less at home because I seem to focus on that too much. Anyways, thanks again. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't upload sooner I've been busy with work so it might take a few days to post again. I don't own Wolfblood **

Maddy arrived with Tom and Shannon by bike, holding on to Shannon's waist as they rode; it was nearly five. When they got to the door it was Ollie who answered; he looked them all up and down. "Rhydian it's your mates!" He hollered over his shoulder.

"Well, let them in then." He called back from an unknown location.

Ollie stepped aside gesturing in the house. "Come on in."

They moved past him and in to the adult free Vaughan house, Rhydian told Shannon to bring their own snacks since none of the one in the house was appealing to normal people. Maddy watched him hand over some cash for it since they were doing him a favor by keeping up the act. Rhydian was in the living room where the teen would be spending the evening. The floor had their sleeping bags laid out and a stack of movies near the television. "Ollie and Joe will be joining us for a bit, they go to bed at eight." He said making a pointed look at the boys, they only rolled their eyes.

They made their way in to the living room, picking out the spot they wished to sit. Maddy couldn't help but notice it seemed like a double date, she would be next to Rhydian, and Tom and Shannon would be next to him. She kept the comment to herself, finding Rhydian's eyes she indicated that the teens needed to talk alone. "Ollie, Joe, why don't you go out and play football while we get set up. I'll call you in when were ready to start the movie." Like any normal child, they thought nothing of it and went outside to play.

Once they left Maddy grabbed her rucksack and put it in the couch. Opening it she pulled out two wigs that resembled both her and Rhydian's hair. "I borrowed these from the drama department. If we stuff pillows in our sleeping bags it will look like we are sleeping." Maddy began fixing the wigs.

"Brilliant." Tom commented. "If they stay in bed it shouldn't be that hard."

"Don't count on that, they are full of energy. I am just hoping the football takes some of that away." Rhydian said while hiding the wigs in the closet with the extra pillows. "We will be back at right after we change back."

"Yeah, mum and dad already think it is dangerous so we need to be back as soon as possible."

Maddy sat on the couch and they went through the plan one more time, making sure to cover as much as they could. As for Tom and Shan, they would have to improvise most of their part. Rhydian went off to collect the boys for their 'movie night'.

They have everything marked down to minutes, at exactly seven thirty Shannon looked at Maddy, she saw Shannon reach for her mobile and quietly dial Maddy. The mobile sounded loud 'scaring' the others. "Sorry." Maddy mumbled and got up from her spot, walking in to the kitchen; she hit end on the call but pretended to answer it. "Hi mum," She walked far enough for them to hear but not too close to make it obvious. "No I brought it." She paused. "I am sure I brought it." She stalked back in to the living room grabbing her rucksack, pulling her clothes free. "Ah, no I did forget it. I'll be around in a bit to get it." Maddy hung up her pretend call and looked at the others. "I forgot my school shirt, I'll have to go home and get it or Jeffries will go mental." She got up and put on her jumper. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Now it was Rhydian's turn, they had paused the movie by now so everyone could watch the show. "You can't go alone, it is getting dark. I'll go with you. "It occurred to Maddy how completely obvious this sounded but the boys didn't seem to notice. "You two mind Tom and Shannon and go to bed on time. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Whatever," Joe said. "Just start the movie." Maybe they over planned, but Maddy was happy to get out of there on time.

Once they made it outside Maddy grabbed hold of Rhydian's hand and they made their way in to the forest. Their plan was to make it far enough that no one could see them; they barely made it before Maddy felt the wolf in her veins, turning them to black rivers. The shift is painless, one second you're a wolfblood and the next you're a wolf. She saw Rhydian next to her, she stepped forward testing the earth under her paws. The connection to nature was nothing she could ever explain in words, it was just something you felt. The playful gleam in Rhydian's eyes told her it was time, she took off first running in to the night with a body shaking howl.

Shannon yawned, stretching her arms high; she and Tom just finished setting up the body doubles. There heard nothing from up stairs but she wasn't surprised the boys had went to bed two hours ago. She and Tom were getting ready to watch 'Demon Father' which was some cheep American movie that no one had ever heard of. Half way through the movie and Shannon sat with her sleeping bag pulled high, for an unknown movie it was creepy; She looked over at Tom who wore the same expression she did. They watched as someone checked the run down house, she knew what was coming but sometimes you are just never prepared. When the eyeless figure jumped out to grab the man, Shannon jumped too, in one moment she was completely aware of the fact Tom just put his hand on her's. Not wanting to say anything she just sat there frozen, after a few minutes he removed it but not before shooting a cautious glance her way.

After the movie they decided it was best to go to bed, Maddy and Rhydian wouldn't be back till early morning and they all still had school the next day. Tom barely spoke to her after the hand incident, she understood but she didn't think it was a big deal, not too long ago they pretended to date. Shannon lay there in the dark, remembering the day they spent as a couple, and wondered if Tom ever thought about it.

Rhydian's paws pounded on the earth as he ran faster, he could see Maddy's tail disappearing behind a tree; she wasn't going to let the rabbit get away. He watched as she inched closer, body hunched to the ground, making her steps soundless. The rabbit was unaware that the she wolf was so close to it, lazily chomping on the grass around it. Teeth bared she made her leap, but only to come to a halt; the rabbit turned and dashed off away from the two wolves but Maddy didn't seem to care, she turned her tail and began running in the opposite direction. Rhydian left the rabbit to run away and followed Maddy on whatever chase she was on; as soon as they past the boundary line her parents set up, Rhydian knew that this was serious. Then it hit him, familiar wolf scent made its way up his nose, he felt his fur rise. He was now more determined to catch up with Maddy and meet the wolf, his steps aligned with hers as they ran toward it.

It took them awhile to catch up because the other wolf didn't seem to know they were there, but when a flash of fur darted past them, Maddy jumped over the wolf to get in its way. Its paws scratched up the dirt as it stopped immediately now that Maddy was in front of it. It hunched its' back and showed teeth to her, it was only after Rhydian stepped beside her did it pull back. Jana's face softened and she sat back, taking in the view of the two wolves in front of her. She leapt forward circling them tail high, she nudged in to the side of Maddy; she playfully nipped back at her. Rhydian hit Jana in the side with his head in his way of saying 'don't forget about me', Jana pounced at him but he easily dodged. A whimper came from Maddy, when the two looked over at her, her eyes looked to the sky. It was getting to be early morning and the pull of the moon was fading, she was telling them that they needed to get back. Rhydian responded first, showing Jana they way back. As they entered the area around the Vaughan's house they stopped, they couldn't get to close in case anyone was watching, the wolves met in a small circle. As the moon faded so did the wolf and the group slowly returned to two legs, Maddy was the first to act, throwing her hands around Jana and pulling her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"It is a long story, but for now all that matters is that I'm here." Jana said with a pained smile.

Maddy's mobile went off and she stepped away from the group to answer it. "What about mum?" Rhydian asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She is on her way, I went ahead. I was hoping to catch you before the moon because I thought you would be locked in the den." She paused for a moment looking to Maddy then at Rhydian. "Why weren't you in the den?"

"Long story as well, we will catch you up later, we have to get back now."

Maddy had rejoined the group, hugging Jana again. "Mum and dad say hi." Rhydian grabbed hold of Maddy's arm and pulled her back. "It was great to see you, but Rhydian is right we need to get back. You can go around mine if you need somewhere to rest. But Rhydian's foster brothers would be to suspicious if you showed up out of nowhere over night." She said sadly. Rhydian understood Jana was part of their pack; he didn't like sending her away so soon after they had just met up again.

"I think I'll do that, it has been awhile since I had some descent meat, and I'll need a shower." She said with a smile as she sniffed her shirt. They said their goodbyes and watched as the fiery red hair disappeared in the distance.

Shannon was waiting for Maddy and Rhydian as they arrived. She watched as her friends appeared through the trees hand in hand, when Maddy saw her she broke away, skipping over to her. "You will never guess what just happened."

"You chased off some rabbits or badgers?" Shannon guessed.

"No, we just saw Jana."

Shannon got up. "What?" She asked while looking around for the wolf.

"We sent her to Maddy's" Rhydian said obviously noticing her looking.

"What is she doing here?"

"We don't know yet, it didn't seem dangerous or she would have told us. We needed to get back first." Maddy informed her.

"And speaking of, how did it go?" Rhydian asked, looking past her.

"Not bad, they went to bed easily. Joe woke up a few times to see if you were here, but we had already set up your sleeping doubles. I got up early enough to put em away before you got here."

"Thanks Shan." Maddy said pulling her in to a hug. "You're a real mate. "She said over her shoulder.

Shannon laughed. "Say that again when the boys wake up and they don't suspect anything."

Maddy had rejoined her hand with Rhydian; she looked over at him and asked. "So do you have any food in this house that will not taste like cardboard?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure we can find something." He placed his free arm over Shannon's shoulder. "Come on Shan; let's see if we can wake Tom without violence." The group walked in the house to get ready for the day.

**I'll try to update again in a few days but I work most of the day. **


End file.
